The Beast in Us All
by KaraZor-el98
Summary: Eliza has always been set in her ways and been somewhat fine being alone. But when she finds herself ensnared by the dark story of the phantom she bites off more than she can chew. Indebted to his service she is left to do his dirty work. However, a new likeness and friendship may be found in this alliance. Perhaps she could even find more... I do not own any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Things would be different now. Or at least that's what Eliza kept mumbling to herself during her carriage ride. Her mother had sent her to Paris in order to regain some of her independence. Her father had died the year prior; and Eliza played the dutiful daughter role beautifully. Now that her mother had found a companion, Eliza was left thrown to the wind. Though it had been a short year, she wasn't completely sure how she would live on her own let alone make ends meet. Her father's inheritance only left her with a few hundred a month, that would not be enough for her to afford a flat. Not to mention how inauspicious it would be to have a woman live on her own in a city as big as Paris.

Taking in a big sigh Eliza turned her head to peer out the carriage window, breathing in as much fresh air as she could. There was also the fact that she had nowhere else to advert her eyes; they newlywed couple she shared the carriage with were awfully handsy. Just another reminder to Eliza that she was not wed and that her ring finger was still bare. Eliza had speculated that her mother hadn't just sent her to Paris for independence. No that would be to kind of her mother. She had to have an ulterior motive; she wanted to see her daughter wed and grandchildren to spoil. Which Eliza had found odd since her mother was never really keen on family. Funny enough her mother had a cousin who worked at the Opera Popular as a ballet mistress.

Eliza had dabbled in Ballet, like any well raised English girl. but never really found a strong connection to it. Also, the fact that she had the amount of grace as a clubbed foot pelican didn't really aid her. What had really captured her interest was literature, oh how she dreamed to publish a book of her own one day. But as a woman publishing a book that isn't about nursery rhymes or cooking would prove to be near impossible. No, she wanted to write of real issues of things that could catch the attention of a reader and strike a spark of inspiration. Another deep sigh escaped Eliza lungs and made it way out of her mouth in a very audible and obvious way. So much so that it caused her fellow passengers to finally come up for a breath of air and acknowledge her presence.

"So, you're Paris bound, right?" The woman spoke first and gave Eliza a small smile. For the first time Eliza took in the woman's appearance. She was quite pretty and was dressed just as well. Instantly Eliza felt herself shrink in comparison, she'd always been plain and when compared to the pretty curly blonde haired woman she felt even more so.

"Yes, you're quite right, I am here to find employment and a life of my own." Eliza returned the smile but she didn't mean it to be as friendly. Why couldn't people just leaver alone?

"Oh my," The woman let out a small giggle, causing Eliza to raise an eyebrow, "how proper and dignified you are, a true English woman!" The fool continued to giggle to herself as her new husband indulged her in her antics.

"I don't see what being English has to do with one carrying herself with propriety and dignity." Eliza set her lips straight and thing, hoping that her expression would be enough to make the foolish woman realize her transgressions. But yet again fate would prove to be cruel as the woman looked at her husband with her big brown doe eyes. The two shared a loving glance and the woman turned her attention back to Eliza.

"We've just come home from our honeymoon, you see we were married in a small ceremony a week prior. His mother did not approve of me so we had to elope, it was the most romantic ceremony ever." The woman leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Are you, perhaps meeting a significant other in Paris? Oh! Does your mother in law not approve of you either! You poor dear!" The woman then grabbed Eliza hand in desperation and began patting it, as if they'd been lifelong friends. Slowly Eliza withdrew her hand from the woman and inhaled sharply. She hated these conversations.

"No, I do not have a husband or anyone waiting for me in Paris. I am on my own these days." Eliza winced as soon as the answer left her mouth she knew what the next question would be.

"Oh my, well how old are you? Surely old enough to travel without a governess, we French know how you English like your governesses, but not young enough to not be wed already?" Now Eliza had both of the couple's attention on her.

"I am twenty-two, I shall be twenty-three in late spring this year." Eliza avoided their eyes as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Oh… well maybe there's still hope for you in Paris." At that the Woman's husband had finally nudged his wife.

"Dear, perhaps we should let our friend here rest, after all she has a long journey ahead of her as do we." For a moment Eliza was grateful to the man, his wife sure was talkative. Eliza would give it four months before he finally cracked. For the rest of the journey Eliza either slept or watched the towns go by out of her window. It wouldn't be long now before she reached Paris and could start a new life. The only question was how she was going to go about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the carriage had come to a stop, Eliza let out a sigh of relief. She could finally release herself from the agony of watching the two-lovebird twitter-pate. Grabbing her bags, she took in her surroundings, Paris was just as what she thought it to be. Filthy. The smog in the air was thick and had almost chocked her when she first step foot out of her carriage. Making her way to the sidewalk, she gazed down at the paper in her hands. At least one good thing came out of meeting those two. They'd provided her with a boarding house address, it wasn't ideal but it would do until she could scrounge up enough to find an apartment. As she walked through the streets Eliza held her nose up high and walked silently. If she could draw as little attention to herself as possible then she could salvage this experience, then it'd be worth it.

About twenty minutes had passed when Eliza finally arrived at her destination. The appearance of the structure was well… humble. The structure was crumbling and a poor woman was on the steps begging for food for her infant child and two younger children. None-the-less it was a place for her to stay. After all it wasn't meant to permanent and she felt weary after her long journey. Raising her nose once again she walked past the beggar woman and through the red doors with chipped paint. Eliza stood at the desk for a good ten minutes before she rang the bell for the second time. Still no one came and Eliza became rather upset.

"How rude, just leave a good paying customer out here, the gall." Eliza began to storm her way through the swinging double doors. Again no one was to be found, now she was beyond upset.

"Excuse me!" She nearly shouted, just she did an elderly gentleman ran down the small staircase.

"What is it woman?" The old man had a gruff voice and starched clothes.

"Excuse me, but I've come here to seek a palce to stay and pay with my money, which is good might I add. The least you could do is have someone posted down at the desk." Eliza stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"HA! You must be English? I can tell by the way you carry yourself." The old man laughed with mockery thick in his laugh.

"With dignity and pride?" Eliza raised her eyebrow, she would not let this man make a fool of her.

"With arrogance and entitlement." The old man brushed past her and out through the doors that Eliza had just walked through.

"I beg your pardon!" Eliza followed after him.

"You can beg for it but you may not have it. You English always expect things to come your way. Especially if you have money to throw around." The man began flipping through his books and studied through his spectacles.

"Sorry but I am booked through the month, Paris is a very busy place you see and you didn't wire your reservation ahead. Now I apologize Mademoiselle but I must ask you to leave." The man shut his book shut and tucked it under his arm. Leaving Eliza stunned and without a breath in her lungs.

"But where am I supposed to stay?" The old man gazed back at her and scoffed.

"I don't know and it is of no concern of mine. Maybe find some family you can bum off instead. Now leave before I alert the authorities of your loitering." He began to walk away as Eliza grabbed her bags and walked towards the door. There was no family of hers in France, unless her mother's cousin would be willing. But considering that they'd never met before it would be hard to convince her of their shared blood and lineage. But still she should try or it'd be the alley way for the night and Eliza shuddered just thinking of it. So, she made her way to the Opera Popular.

When she finally found her way to the Opera house she stood in shock. She'd read about the damage the infamous fire had done but she never imagined how bad it'd be. The smell of the smoke was still evident in the air and the structure was severely damaged. Walking up the steps past workers who were on their lunch break, Eliza took a closer look. She walked through the grand doors and held her breath. Though the inside was damaged greatly she could envision how grand it was. Shaking herself from her thoughts she carried on towards what she assumed to be the manager's office. Knocking once she permitted herself entry and held herself steady. A young man looked up from his paperwork and cleared his throat.

"I don't believe I granted you entry." He looked back down at his papers.

"I apologize but I've come here looking for a family member of mine, the ballet mistress, Madame Giry?" For a moment she felt the hope rise in her heart, maybe this could work for her after all.

"I regret to inform you that Madame Giry and her daughter have left the Opera, something of finding a better life in America. Sorry to disappoint now if you will." The young man-made motion for her to leave. But Eliza remained.

"I've read of this place in the papers, most of the staff abandoned it, I can work for you in exchange for room and board." Once again, the man rose his eyes to meet hers, and sighed.

"You do know that if I were to employ you I cannot pay you much to start, and though true most of the staff have left; I've already filled most of the positions." Eliza stepped forward and looked him right in the eyes.

"I will work as whatever you need, I can cook, clean, paint, write, anything. Just please don't turn me out." The man rose to his feet and sighed again.

"You will cook and clean for me six days a week, from five in the morning to seven in the evening. You will be expected to work hard and become an asset to this opera house, if you fail to do so your employment will be terminated. Do I make myself clear?" Eliza nodded.

"You start tomorrow."

"Thank you, Monsieur…"

"You may call me Monsieur Davenport. You are dismissed." With his approval Eliza turned on her heel and left the office. While it wasn't ideal it was better than being homeless and she was grateful to have a warm bed. Before she could revel in her relief a single envelope floated to her feet. On it was a red skull, but that wouldn't amount to what was in the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eliza bent over to pick up the letter, it was good quality paper but the red skull most certainly made her uneasy. Opening the delicate paper, Eliza began to read its contents. Inside was a warning, that the opera house was to be maintained a certain way. Failure to do so would result in deadly consequences. Eliza was even tasked with the upkeep of Box five, which had just been newly reconstructed. Sighing she set the paper in her pocket and picked up her bags, while she didn't come into an ideal situation; at least now shed have financial status. Eliza began her long journey down winding passages and endless corridors. Until she came upon an open room, the walls of the room were lined with twelve beds. Each had a personal touch of each woman who inhabited it. Only one bed remained and it appeared to have seen better days. Still, she could not complain, but she certainly didn't have to like it either.

Walking to the far-left side of the room she began to unpack her belongings into a small dresser next to her new bed. Her nice dress would have to be hung up in the closet, if she could find the room. When she finished she smooth her hair and sighed, plopping down on her mattress. It was quaint, but it was a quaintness she was unfamiliar with. Sure, after her father passed, her mother and herself had to cut back on things. But she still lived in a good-sized manor with a room of her own. Eliza laid back on her pillow and gazed up at the cracked ceiling, convincing herself that she would make a very good maid. As she was consumed by her thoughts the corridor she had just walked through rang with the sounds of giggles. Just as Eliza sat up five women walked in, each wearing a gray dress complete with a white smock.

"Oh! A new girl!" The smallest of the five looked at Eliza and clasped her hands to her chest.

"Finally! Someone new! I was just starting to grow bored of you airheads." The tallest of them spoke next.

"That's not very kind of you at all! Don't you think we're tired of you too!" A girl with fire red hair poked the tall one in side. The tall woman let out a loud yap and slapped the redhead's hands away from her.

"Oh, hush all three of you! Can't you see you're frightening the poor dear?" The oldest of the five stepped forward, she had to have been in her early fifties, gray hair speckled her head and her laugh lines were prominent.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Eliza finally found her voice and the room quieted.

"Well dear my name is Therese, the tall one there is Francoise, the red head is Claire, and the little one is Marie. We all work here as cleaning staff; the manager had mentioned a new addition to our team but I never imagined you'd be so pretty!" Therese gushed and all of the girls nodded, all except for the fifth one who had finally moved from her place in the back.

"Oh please, just look at her as skinny as a rail and so plain, quit lying to her Therese." The girl who stepped forward was maybe two years younger than Eliza.

"How very cruel of you Serafina, she's not plain at all, why she looks like she belongs in a china cabinet!" Marie pipped up and Serafina set an icy scowl at her.

"China doll or not, she had better do her share of work and keep to her own side." Eliza watched as Serafina made her way to the bed adjacent from her own.

"I beg your pardon, but I can assure you that I will work to the best of my abilities. I am here to work after all." Again, Serafina set her icy stare on Eliza, straightening her back and setting her jaw straight Eliza stared right back.

"Just stay out of my way. If you even dare to cross me I will make your life here a living hell." Eliza felt herself shrink a bit. What was this girl's problem?

"Oh, and Eliza?" Serafina began to make her way out of the room but stopped just before the door way.

"Yes?"

"Keep your proper English hands off my things." With a final glare Serafina left. As soon as she left Francoise spoke up.

"Don't mind her, she's just threatened because now she has more competition." Marie nodded.

"She wants to be head housekeeper. She'll get her own room, a pay raise, and she'll get to boss us around too." Claire sighed.

"I hope she doesn't end up being head housekeeper, she'd go power crazy and we'd pay the price for it."

"Now, now. I'm sure Serafina means well… while her work ethic is good she obviously lacks the people skills. We should do our best to help her." Therese sat on her bed and spoke with her soft voice.

"I don't understand what I did to cause her to hate me so. I have no intention of staying here longer than I should. I just need the money to save up and find a place of my own." Eliza allowed herself to pout.

"We don't know either but it's time for us to start getting ready for bed, I know you must have missed dinner but there's not much we can do about that now. You see the manager is a man of schedule and routine. Should anything disrupt that schedule, well… let's just say you would not like to see his temper flare." Claire made a face and began to strip down to her bloomers.

"Goodness!" Eliza shielded her eyes and looked away from Claire. Leaving each girl to laugh at her.

"So shy!" Francoise spoke first and laughed.

"I'm not shy I just wasn't expecting to see you undress before me!" Eliza made her way out of the room leaving the women to erupt with loud roars of laughter.

"Crazy women!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had never dawned on Eliza before that the infamous box 5 of the Opera Populair would be… so intimidating. After a fit of giggles and bonding with the other girls, they had asked Eliza what her duties were. It never dawned upon her that Box 5 was a sore subject around the opera house. It wasn't until she saw the quiet pale faces of her peers did she feel nervous. They each gave her grave warnings of not to linger too long in the box.

"But make sure you clean it well! There was a girl here once that wouldn't keep it up to par and well...lets just say that she's no longer with us." Claire looked around as she whispered.

"You don't mean…" Eliza felt her cold clammy hand reach for her neck as she swallowed nervously. The saddened faces that surrounded Eliza was all the confirmation she needed.

"It wasn't always like this… from what I heard since that night and the operas reconstruction the phantom has grown more impatient." Francoise was the next to speak. Though she was the fearless one of the group, Eliza couldn't help but notice how she twisted the fabric of her nightgown in a nervous fit.

And yet here Eliza was, staring at the corridor that led up to the box. No matter how she tried she couldn't muster the courage to move her feet. Another several minutes went by before she sighed and hesitantly began to move one foot at a time. With each step she climbed she recalled one story after another of the tales the girls had told her. Eliza wouldn't say that she indeed felt just a terrified, but she would admit that her nerves were eating away at her. She could see the door now, the door that could possibly be hiding a deranged killer behind it. Shaking the thought from her mind Eliza moved her shaking hand and slowly grabbed the handle. It felt like it was electrically charged, all of the nerves that she has managed to stifle were now making their appearance as she turned the handle. ' _I swear if the phantom murders me, I'm going to haunt that manager!'_ She shut her eyes tight and quickly moved into the box, a few minutes passed before she allowed herself to open her eyes. Empty? Eliza released the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Eliza covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress the laugh that was quickly rising through her chest. "I can't believe I let myself fall for those ridiculous stories!" Her face was hot no, no doubt it was red as well. The girls probably told her all those stories just to scare her! "That must be it! That was all just a ruse to get me to admit i was afraid!" But still, something in the back of Eliza mind said otherwise. The girls pale fear stricken faces had said otherwise. "I won't think about that now, I've got a job to do." Eliza hesitated a moment. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." She shook her head and picked up a rag and polish.

A good two hours passed before she had finished cleaning box 5. It appeared that the damage from the fire and months of neglect really did a number on the wood. It was a shame really, the wood looked as though it had been hand-crafted, and it was a piece to be admired. Absentmindedly, Elize ran her hand along the intricate patterns and sighed, she'd done her best to make the box look as glorious as it once had. But it was beyond her abilities, she would have to settle with what she saw for now. For the first time she really took in her surroundings, it was breathtaking to say the least. The Box had a clear shot to the stage and from what she could hear, the acoustics were amazing as well. She could hear the reverberation of the symphony as they practiced below. Eliza closed her eyes momentarily and allowed the music to transport her. She truly felt at peace as she hummed along with the music, and she would have stayed that way if it weren't for the unsettling presence she felt.

Eliza's eyes snapped open as she looked around, from what she gathered there was no one to be seen. But still she wouldn't take her chances, Eliza began to gather her stuff quickly. Once she had everything she made a beeline for the door but she stopped just as she reached for the handle. "I'm sorry if I stayed too long, I can see why you prefer this box to the others." Eliza didn't know if someone was there or not but she felt the need to say something. She made her way down the corridor and made her way to start her next task. Little did she know, that someone was indeed listening to her.

… **..**

"I'm sorry if I stayed too long, I can see why you prefer this box to the others." Erik watched the curious creature as she silently closed the door behind her. At first he was livid that someone had stayed in his box so long. He had intended to do something about it, but then she began to admire the art of the box. No one besides himself had taken the time to notice the small details. He could also see that she was upset at the state of the box as well, it was apparent at how hard she was scrubbing at the stains. He had to admit though, this was the best the box had looked in a while. But still she shouldn't had stayed as long as she did, but she did look sirene when she started listening to the rehearsal, it almost remind him of Christine. Christine… why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

From what he heard she married that ignorant man Raoul, and was later discovered to be on her way to motherhood. That news was enough to send him into a downward spiral of despair. His morphine addiction had increased twofold that day, he knew that he needed it. Without it he would have lost his mind and set another blaze to his opera house. The scar that Christine left was ugly and it had made itself known in his life since she left him. And now here was this girl, intruding on his only sanctum. No this could not go unpunished, she had to know the errors of her ways. He couldn't let her transgressions go unnoticed just because she admired the artwork before her. She had to be made an example of. A sinister smile came across Erik's face. He knew exactly what he needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I've never been in so much pain in my life!" Eliza dragged her soar body towards her bed and flopped on it dramatically. The girls around her started to giggle quietly.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon, I remember when I first started here I had so many blisters on my hands!" Therese sat next to Eliza and examined her chipped nails. "I didn't realize what a state the opera house was in until now. All of that artwork and intricate pieces are just gone." Eliza rolled onto her back and stared up towards the ceiling above her, even now she could smell the lingering smell of smoke.

"Yet here we are! Coming back stronger than ever!" Claire suddenly spoke from her prayer nook. It had dawned upon Eliza that since her arrival here, that Claire always seemed to be praying. "Claire… why don't you use the prayer chapel in the opera house?" The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. "No one ever goes down there, its too close to his lair." Francoise whispered. If Eliza hadn't been listening so intently then she might have not heard at all. "He wonders that area at night… or so I've heard. I feel more comfortable here around you guys anyways." Claire turned back to her prayers. "This is ridiculous! You're letting a figment of horror stories dictate where you go, and how you do things!" Eliza was standing now.

"Eliza! You mustn't say things like that! The Phantom, he's-" Claire was interrupted by the door slamming open. Eliza jumped and turned quickly on her heel to face the intruder. "Serafina, where have you been dear?" Therese stood alongside Eliza with her eyebrows raised. "Nowhere in particular, now what's this I hear about the Phantom?" Serafina swayed her hips as she walked past the women to her vanity. Eliza could swear she caught the smell of an expensive french perfume on her. "Were just telling Eliza to stay clear from the Chapel." Francoise sat cross legged on her bed. "Oh, are we wanting to pray, I know you English like to have your pious moments. Not that us Catholics would know anything about that." Serafina started to brush through her thick black hair. "We've already warned her about the Phantom, I think its best that we all head to bed now." Therese smiled nervously and started to walk over to her bed. "How adorable, our little English Rose is afraid of the phantom." Serafina made eye contact with Eliza through the mirror. "I am not afraid and from what I can see neither are you since you've just come in smelling like expensive perfume." Serafina would not intimidate her so easily, Eliza had met enough of Serafina's type at boarding school.

"While what I do is none of your business, I will admit that I have been rather occupied tonight." Serafina started to rise from her vanity. Eliza square her shoulders and set her jaw, Serafina still had a good foot on her. "I say that since the little English Rose here says she has nothing to be afraid of; that we let he spend the night in the chapel." A sick smile grew across Serafina face."But the phantom-" Again Claire was interrupted, but by Eliza's commanding voice this time. "Is nothing but a man, if not fiction. I have nothing to lose Serafina, if it means I get to wipe that smug look off your face then I accept." Eliza began to collect her blanket and pillow as the other looked on in horror. "Excellent." Serafinas voice was icy and it sent a chill down Eliza's spine. She the assured herself that she would be fine.

* * *

She was not fine, in fact she she was the complete opposite of fine. She cold, hungry and terrified. 'Damn Serafina and her obnoxious antics!" Eliza pulled her blanket closer to her form and shivered. She should had grabbed her coat while she was gathering her things, but she'd figured that the Chapel would be dry and sealed. But now as she sat there she could feel the chill of early winter creep its way through the cracks. The chapel was the only place that remained nearly untouched by the fire, but it was still left neglected and forgotten. Eliza scooted closer to the candle that rested beside her. It was serving as her only light source and she was grateful for the little bit of heat it managed to put off. Finally Eliza could feel herself falling into the clutches of sleep. Yawning she shut her eyes and welcomed to fatigued that had followed her all day. She couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes before she heard the shuffle of feet around her.

"Who's there?" Eliza woke up with a start and sat up. The candle beside her was still glowing brightly. "Just a man made of fiction." A loud voice suddenly boomed through the quiet chapel. "Oh please, who are you really? Did Serafine put you up to this?" The voice chuckled and spoke again. "Still a non-believer then? Fine." It was quiet again and Eliza sat as still as she could. She was about to speak but the candle that had been burning so valiantly, suddenly died out. "What?" Before Eliza could truly register what was happening the vice spoke again, but this time it was closer, much much closer. "Do you still doubt me, dear?" The stranger spoke into her ear. The last thing she remembered was the strangers hot breath against her ear and a cloth with a substance on it being pressed to her face. Then her world was nothing but a void.

* * *

Erik had never carried such a heavy women before in his life. How she weighed so much he would never guess. It was bad enough that she was in her nightgown, not only did he have to carry her, but he had to wrap her up in the blanket she brought with her. He may have been a monster but her was a gentleman first. He would just have to murder her when she was a little more decent. On top of it all he needed to make sure he could avoid the traps he had set all those years ago. Since the opera fire, Erik knew that he had to relocate his lair ro avoid being found out. Honestly, why did this woman have to weigh nearly a ton, when he'd carried Christine she weighed no more than a feather! 'Stop thinking about Christine, she's not here anymore.' Erik shook his head, that little voice in his head would not go away, only the morphine would make it go away. Erik decided that once he'd taken care of this little pest that laid unconscious in his arms; that a nice little dose of morphine would do him some good. He just had to figure out how to get there first.


End file.
